Therapy From a Bartender
by pirateofdarkness
Summary: Matthew Williams is invisible. No one can see him. He hates his life. So why is it that this silver-haired bartender sees him, hears him, and listens? He doesn't know, he doesn't care, he's just happy he doesn't feel so invisible anymore. PruCan


My second fanfiction. Yeah I know, I am still working on my SuFin high school fanfic, but I have had this in my head in my head for some time and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet...

I do not own Prussia, Canada, or Hetalia

Please enjoy :)

Lonely, Forgotten, Unimportant, Nonexistent. These words raced through Matthew's mind at uncontrollable speeds. Unpleasant pictures came into view. Memories of how bad his life had become, just from shear loneliness. No one cared when he was younger and his parents had forgotten to do all the little things moms and dads do for their young children. Tucking him into bed, asking about his day, or even saying a simple "I Love You".

Over the years Matthew had sat and watched as his twin Alfred grew into a fine teen, and finally an adult. Alfred used to see him, hear him, and actually listen. He cared, loved, and took care of him, but like all things Alfred did, he grew out of it, and also forgot the young Canadian just as everyone who had ever met him did.

At first Matthew had coped with this. He lived in his own mind in bliss, but like all good things in life, that also came to a screeching halt.

He never wanted to be alone, he never asked for this. It was a curse. He hated being alone. It was worse than being hated. At least if you were hated, people noticed you.

He didn't believe in God, how could he? God was supposed to be a higher power that created all human beings equally. All equal, and He loved each and every one of them. If God was real, the almighty power that was supposed to love and protect him, hated him. Hated him to the extent that he cursed him with the most terrifying, horrid sad excuse for a life.

In high school, he had no luck with finding at least one person to notice him. Not one living soul would even acknowledge his existence. Maybe, just maybe, if at least one person would recognize him as an individual, he might not be in the state of mind he was now.

He wanted to die, to end it all. What point was there in living, or being remotely happy, if there's not a soul in the world to share it with? Matthew didn't know. He would have done himself in long ago if he had only had the courage.

Courage. What was courage anyway? Was it speaking out against injustice? Was it standing up for what you believe in? No, it was over coming a fear. Fear. Something that had always over run his life. He was always on the run from his fears. They were one of the thousands of things he could never face.

Matthew wiped away tears from his red, blood shot eyes and continued to stager along the paved narrow sidewalk. He was a wreck. He wore a mess of clothing, uncaringly thrown on in haste. His hair was a mop of tangled blonde, disaster with one single gravity defying curl jumping out from the front. His hands and knees were shaking. His complexion was that of a dead man. That's how he felt, dead.

He wanted all the pain to flee from his body. He wanted to feel better. He wanted a drink. It was one thing that could make his senses numb, could make him forget the hurt. A drink was the closest thing to happiness he could get, so he scanned the street shops.

He spotted a small hole in the wall bar that looked open but empty. He quietly pushed open the old red door that creaked open slowly. He took a few steps in rubbed his sore eyes with his old jacket.

The bar was empty apart from the silver haired bartender, who continued to wash a glass in pure boredom. Matthew sat down on one of the worn leather bar stools and didn't say anything. He still wanted to think.

The bartender did in fact notice the blonde in front of him and stared at him curiously. He didn't recognize him from any of his regulars. "Who are you?" the albino spoke in a deep voice right at Matthew shaking figure.

Matthew looked up cautiously; he jumped at the sight of the taller man staring at him straight in the eye. "I-i-im M-Matthew! Matthew Williams". He spoke holding his breath.

"Your names Matthew eh? You do look like a Mattie! I'm Gilbert, pleasure to meet ya!" He extended his arm and forcefully shook Matthew's hand that was previously laying on the wooden bar. "Oi Mattie, if you don't mind me saying, you look like you've had a rough day!"

Matthew was still in utter disbelief. 'He noticed me? He noticed me! How? Why?' while all the thoughts ran through his head Gilbert, impatient and wanting answers, got him a glass and poured him some brandy and shoved it towards Matthew.

Matthew still looked blankly at the counter. "You. You can see me?" he was shocked. He shakily raised his head in confusion "You can really see me?" 'That's impossible! No one can see me!' Tears were already forming in his big glassy eyes.

Gilbert was confused "Well duh! You're not invisible! And I'm not blind so, yeah I can see you!" he scratched his head awkwardly "You ok kid?"

Matthew looked up at the red eyed bartender. "I-I don't know anymore. I'm-I'm so happy! I didn't think anyone could see me!" The Canadian's smile was bright and brimming with happiness.

"Well yeah, you're right there, plain as the eye can see!" Gilbert repeated himself. 'What the hell did I do to make this kid so happy?' Now Gilbert was curious "So Mattie, mind tellin' me what's goin' on here? I feel like I'm missing something."

Matthew's happiness wasn't as visible now, but he was still in awe. "Well, its ah-kind of a long story…" he spoke in his normal soft barely audible voice, but the Prussian had no problem understanding him.

The bartender poured himself a beer and set it on the bar. He jumped over the bar and sat next to Matthew. "Dude, do you see anyone else in here? I've got time."

I know it's not good, but thank you for reading! :D ~~~


End file.
